


The Rivals

by fengirl88



Series: Remembrances of days foregone [4]
Category: Slings & Arrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: Everyone loves a feud, right?





	The Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> written for the On Top challenge at fan_flashworks.

Their paths haven’t crossed since Geoffrey left New Burbage, but he knows Darren lasted a little less than three seasons as Artistic Director before that incident with the lasers. Geoffrey’s glad he didn’t stay to witness the full horror of Darren’s regime. Letting Richard direct _Oklahoma!_ was the least of his artistic sins. 

Since then Darren’s been back in Europe where he belongs, inflicting the Nichols brand of experimental fuckery on the theatres and god help us opera houses of Germany, Belgium, the Netherlands. Darren’s gender-swapped _Taming of the Shrew_ , set in a matriarchal dystopia; Darren’s massive, overblown ( _epic_ , according to Darren) 24 hour cycle of plays based on Greek myths; Darren’s bondage-themed Shakespearean musical extravaganza _Love’s Whip_ , an object lesson in why no one called a dramaturg should ever be allowed within fifteen miles of a theatre. 

Geoffrey doesn’t follow Darren’s career, obviously. Journalists tell him about it, hoping for a soundbite, an outburst. But Oliver’s ghost isn’t here any more to goad him, and Geoffrey’s not going to give them what they want. If his refusal to rise to the bait annoys Darren, who Geoffrey’s willing to bet Googles himself on a regular basis, so much the better.


End file.
